Lootable object
Borderlands contains many chests and containers. The chests are usually in hidden locations, while the containers are easily found all over Pandora. All containers and chests have a bright green light glowing on them. Chests There are four types of chests which primarily contain weapons and ammunition. It should be noted that only the red chests count towards the Challenges for looting chests: the white gun chests and ammo chests do not. Red chests DO NOT count towards the Lootables Opened challenge. Crimson Lance Chest Crimson Lance chests were introduced in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/crimson-tollway-borderlands-general/62092 They have greater capacity than a red chest, and a higher chance of having rare/Eridian weapons. The following loot combinations from these chests are possible: #4 weapons: Sniper Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Combat Rifle, Machine Gun #2 Rocket Launchers #4 Pistols: Revolvers and Repeaters #6 of the following: Class Mods, Shields, Grenade Mods, in any combination #2 Sniper Rifles + 2 Hunter Class Mods #2 Combat Rifles + 2 Soldier Class Mods #2 SMGs + 2 Siren Class Mods #2 Shotguns + 2 Berserker Class mods #2 Eridian weapons Red Chest These are large, red, slightly oval-shaped supply chests. The chest lid opens backwards allowing the two top plates to lift up and to either side to reveal the weapon(s) inside. These chests can contain randomly generated weapons, shields, class mods, grenade mods, ammo, and grenades, based on the player's or game host's level and dependent on the zone level. These are most commonly found in areas protected by bandits or large groups of enemies. The items within a chest appear to be grouped, a number of combinations are possible: #2 weapons: Sniper Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Combat Rifles, Machine Guns #1 Rocket Launcher #4 Pistols: Revolvers and Repeaters #4 of the following: Class Mods, Shields, Grenade Mods, in any combination. #1 Sniper Rifle + Hunter Class Mod #1 Shotgun or Combat Rifle + Soldier Class Mod #1 SMG + Siren Class Mod #1 Shotgun + Berserker Class mod #1 Eridian weapon #1 Blue rarity or higher weapon (note that weapons of blue or higher rarity can also be in any of the above combinations, not always alone) All chests spawn with 2 to 4 ammo/grenade combination on the left plate and right plates. Chests containing Eridian weapons will have nothing on the side plates. The ammo spawned most often matches the weapon(s) spawned. White Chest These white, rectangular chests which contain randomly generated weapons based on the highest character's level, usually two rifle-type weapons (sniper rifle, SMG, shotgun, combat rifle) or four pistols. They are also used on several occasions to store important mission-related items alongside a large supply of money. This is the most common type of chest encountered and commonly contain lower rarity items than red chests. Ammunition Chest Commonly referred to as 'ammo crates'. These smallish green chests contain up to six common. Other objects Lock boxes and Safes There are two types, lock boxes and small safes. These always contain money. Lockers Vertical lockers, sometimes found in rows of several side-by-side. These can contain money, ammo, pistols (both repeaters and revolvers), shields, health kits, grenade mods or class mods. Mail Boxes Mail boxes are normally found outside of huts and buildings. These always contain ammo or a grenade mod. Dryers/ Washing Machine These always contain ammo, or a grenade mod. Fridge These may contain ammo, a grenade, or a Medkit. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, one contains a Loot Midget, Meat Popsicle. Dumpsters Green, rectangular containers which have the Dahl logo on the side. Usually contain a variable amount of money, though they may also contain ammo, grenades, weapons and COMs. Sometimes they're just plain empty. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, a Loot Midget, Dumpster Diver, is found in a dumpster. Skag/Trash Pile Skag and Trash piles are everywhere throughout Pandora. Skag piles are usually found around skag dens or areas where skags live. Trash piles can be found in and around bandit camps and houses or in heaps of scrap metal or garbage. They can contain any item (weapons, class mods, ammo, medkits). They can also be shot open from a distance. Parcel Added with The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, parcels contain a single ammo pack or grenade. Must be opened via the Use button; if shot, the contents of the box are destroyed. Notes All chests are reset upon entering a game. Chests in video are examples only. They have changed type since this video was recorded.|thumb|300px|right *The update Patch 1.3.0 changed all red chests in New Haven into white ones. *With the red and white chests, it appears that the more hidden/out-of-the-way the chest is, the more valuable or rare the loot. *Only red and Crimson Lance chests will spawn Eridian weapons. *Certain lockers will always spawn weapons/Class mods (e.g. four lockers in Crimson Fastness on the lower level of the room opened for you by the Claptrap; lockers one and three will always spawn weapons/mods). *All chests are reset upon entering a game, and will contain more randomly generated loot. This can be exploited in areas with many, easily-accessible chests, such as T-Bone Junction and Tartarus Station. *Opening any of the above listed objects other than red chests counts toward the Loot-able Objects Opened Challenges(What's in here?, Scavenger, Wilderness Survivor and No Stone Unturned). Taking the contents inside the objects is not required. *Only red chests count towards the Chests Opened Challenges (Ooh! Shiny, Treasure Hunter, Swag Master and Envy of Pirates.) Trivia *Marcus's bus in the intro sequence has two such chests on its roof - one on the front and one near the back. *Few new red chests become accessible only in playthrough 2 in some locations (for example, in Krom's Canyon a new cave entrance becomes unblocked). *Some Red Chests may appear and disappear from their location at unknown time intervals. *If a player inspects the underside of the lid of an ammunition chest, they can find the message "Shoot Responsibly" in red block printing. Weapon Chests Dahl Green Weapon Chest The Green Weapons Chest manufactured by Dahl is a common weapon chest with an appearance rate which is comparable to the normal white/grey weapon chests. Unlike what its "manufacturer logo" implies, the Green Chest can hold all kinds of items made by all manufacturers. It can contain items ranging in rarity from White to Legendary. ---- Dahl Red Weapon Chest Unlike its Green kin, the Red Dahl weapons chest is a sturdy metal gargantuan chest. Its contents are typically superior to other chests. The Red chest can spawn items varying from White to Legendary. However, unlike its smaller Green kin, it has a higher chance at containing above Blue rarity items. It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Hyperion Yellow Weapon Chest The Yellow Hyperion-manufactured weapons chests' contents are comparable to that of the Green Dahl weapons chest. It does not excel in any kind of way, is a commonly found chest, and its contents reflect as much. It can spawn items from White to Legendary. ---- Hyperion Red Weapon Chest The high-tech Hyperion Red weapons chest is a rare find. Its contents are comparable to the Red Dahl chest, normal Red chest, or the Bandit Car Trunk. It can spawn items ranging from White to Legendary and, much like the other "Red" weapon chests, it has an increased chance to spawn high-rated gear. It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Regular Grey Chest Returning from the first Borderlands is the Grey weapons chest. These grey, rectangular chests can contain randomly generated items ranging from White to Legendary. This is the most common type of chest encountered and commonly contains lower rarity items than its "Red" kin. ---- Regular Red Chest Also returning from the first Borderlands are these large, red, slightly oval-shaped supply chests. Much like the other "Red" chests, this chest has an increased chance of spawning high-rated gear ranging from White to Legendary. It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Bandit Fap Hut Fap huts can be found in Bandit camps and or Bandit-infested areas. The contents are similar, if not of lower quality, than the Regular Grey chests. Like any other chests in the game, the Fap Hut's wares can range from White to Legendary, however the chance of spawning the latter is near 0.00%. ---- Bandit Car Trunk The Bandit Car Trunks can be found in Bandit towns and camps. The contents of this rather peculiar storage method are comparable to any kind of "Red" weapons chest found in the game. These can range from White to Legendary gear. Like its "Red" brethren it has an increased chance to do so compared to its more common kin (in this case the "Fap Hut"). It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Pirate Weapon Chest Introduced in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, these chests can be found exclusively throughout the DLC. A large number of them can be found in The Leviathan's Lair in the room with Captain Blade's lost treasure. The regular pirate chest's contents range from White to Legendary gear. However the " death's head" chests in the treasure room of the Leviathans lair always spawn above Blue rarity gear, and have a higher chance of containing legendary loot. They can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Ammunition Chests Regular Ammunition Chest Returning from Borderlands, these smallish green chests can be found throughout Pandora. They can contain up to six ammunition packs of any sort. ---- Hyperion Ammo Chest Found anywhere Hyperion personnel are/were located, Hyperion Ammo Chests may contain ammunition, Health Kits, and Eridium. ---- Pirate Ammo Chest Exclusive to the Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, these chests will always contain ammunition but have a random chance to either spew out several bundles of cash upon opening or to be booby-trapped and contain a live grenade that explodes with a wide radius a shortly after being opened. Caution should be taken when opening a Pirate Ammo Chest. Opening the chest and backing away from it during its opening animation and listening for a grenade's tell-tale beeping is always a good practice. ---- Other objects Lock boxes and Strong boxes There are two types of boxes, lock boxes and strong boxes. These always contain money or Eridium. ---- Locker Vertical lockers, sometimes found in rows of several side-by-side. These can contain money, ammo, Pistols, Shields, Health Kits, Eridium, Grenade Mods or Class Mods. The rarity scale for the items ranges from White to E-Tech, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. ---- Mail box Mail boxes are normally found outside of huts and buildings. These can contain ammunition. ---- Safe Safes can be found in many human habitations. They can be opened by first attempting to "open" them then "smashing" the the lock mechanism with a melee strike. Safes can contain money, Eridium, ammunition, a Pistol, or a Grenade Mod. The rarity scale, for the Pistols and Grenade Mods range from White to E-Tech, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. ---- Washing Machine These can contain ammo or Eridium. ---- Fridge These may contain ammo, Eridium, or a Health Kit. ---- Dumpster Green, rectangular containers which have the Dahl logo on the side. Usually contain a variable amount of money, though they may also contain ammo, Eridium, weapons, or class mods. The rarity scale for its contents ranges from White to E-Tech, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. ---- Parcel Parcels are found in any human habitations including bandit camps and Dahl and Hyperion facilities. They can contain a single ammo pack, Eridium, or a pistol. The rarity scale for pistols ranges from White to E-Tech, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. ---- Tub Tubs can be found in bandit towns and camps. They can contain ammunition. ---- Dahl Lockbox Dahl lockboxes can be found anywhere Dahl has maintained a presence. They can contain money or a health kit. ---- Dahl Strongbox Dahl strongboxes can be found anywhere Dahl has maintained a presence. They can contain ammunition. ---- Hyperion Strongbox thumb|right|150px|Hyperion strongbox Hyperion strongboxes can be found anywhere Hyperion has maintained a presence. They can contain cash, a health kit, or Eridium. ---- Skag/Trash Pile Skag piles are found in any skag habitats. Trash piles can be found in and around any human habitations. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads. The contents can range from White to Purple, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Stalker Pile and Pod thumb|right|150px|Stalker pile Stalker piles and pods are found in any stalker habitat. Piles are found on the ground while pods are elevated off the ground, hanging from stalker nests or connected to the ground by its membrane. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads. The contents vary from White to Purple, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Explosive Tank Explosive tanks can be found in Bandit towns and camps. Damaging a tank will cause it to either explode immediately or start to leak, gradually losing "health" until it explodes, dealing incendiary damage to a wide radius. Upon detonation, however, the tank will can release ammunition, health packs, and class mods. ---- Ice Sculpture Ice sculptures are found scattered about The Fridge, both on the ground and suspended from the ceilings of the Dahl facilities. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads (and, quite possibly, the frozen remains of the resident Rats' victims). The contents can range from White to Purple, the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Grave Graves are found on Boot Hill in The Dust. Graves can contain ammunition, Eridium, or a health kit (or a bandit corpse, a coffin marked "SCRAM," or a volleyball). See also *Weapon Crate Locations *Loot Midget *Loot Goon References Category:Items